


Waddling into the Sentient Wetlands

by Tailova



Series: Frisk & Chara's Forest (+18) [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tailova/pseuds/Tailova
Summary: Edit 08/10/2020: I somehow only realized now that I wrote the title incorrectly. Changed it from "Wastelands" to "Wetlands." Silly me.
Relationships: Chara/Frisk (Undertale)
Series: Frisk & Chara's Forest (+18) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841332
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	1. Heavy

**Author's Note:**

> Edit 08/10/2020: I somehow only realized now that I wrote the title incorrectly. Changed it from "Wastelands" to "Wetlands." Silly me.

As I walk forward, I realize that I definitely walked through the forest a bit farther than I usually do. As I observe my surroundings, the trees appear to be quite different than the ones around our house. They're more curvy, look a lot older, and some of them look kinda creepy. As strange as this place is, I'm not too worried. I kinda like the unsettling atmosphere, and there's many ambient noises that I could probably fall asleep to if I wanted. The crickets, the other noisy insects like cicadas, and especially the birds. There's so many different chirps to be heard that it feels like I'm in some sort of jungle or swamp. 

Speaking of being in a swamp, I'm actually walking with no footwear whatsoever so my feet are constantly being kissed the muddy ground. At least, that's a good way to describe how it feels on my feet. There's something about squishing my toes through mud that makes me feel at peace, but also flustered at the same time. It's a bizarre, but also a wonderful feeling that I hope never goes away. As it turns out, I ended up spending a few minutes just squishing my feet around in the mud with no regrets. 

Regrets...

After I finished allowing my feet to make out with the mud, I started to walk forward again and begin to think about my regrets. It's a topic I'm all too familiar with, knowing that I had to end countless lives to save my girlfriend. Thankfully, their lives were not truly lost since I found a way to find her without murdering anyone after resetting the world as many times as I can count. Despite the trauma that I had to force myself through, I know that it was worth it. I regret the reason I found her, but I do not regret that she is alive and that I was able to bring her to where she is now. I also know that I'm extremely lucky to have saved her the way I did. Since then, I have fortunately gained a more healthy understanding of my thoughts, and they no longer eat away at me excessively. Plus, just thinking about Chara makes me extremely happy. I should definitely bring her with me to this place.

Actually, now that I think about it, I'm worried that she might be scared at the house. I have been out for longer than usual, and I haven't told her that I'd be out this long. I did leave a sticky note on her forehead saying that I was gonna go out for a long walk, but I guess I should've specified how long I'd be out for. I should probably head back, that way I can come back here with Chara. 

I'm gonna miss walking in the soft mud, but I'm excited to know what Chara would think when she's here. I begin walking back home trudging out of the mud that I begun to walk through. 

* * *

I finally made it back home. I can't exactly enter my house with mud on my feet though. Fortunately, it's mostly dried up at this point, so I guess I'll just scrape it off. After I finish removing the dried mud off my feet, it looks oddly clean, almost like they weren't muddy in the first place. My hands are barely dirty too, so I'll still be able to touch most of what I need to. I quietly open the front door incase Chara's asleep.

I step inside and I'm greeted with the wonderful smell of home, followed by an alarming short scream. It turns out that Chara had the daylights scared out of her as she turned to my direction seconds after I entered the house. I didn't see her when I walked in, so I ended up also being frightened and might've let a swear slip out.

During Chara's brief shriek, she tripped over a cord and knocked down a lamp. Thankfully the lamp didn't fall on her, but...

Frisk: "You alright?"

There's a slight pause, but only slight.

Chara: "I think so..."

She slowly got herself up. She stepped over the cord she tripped over and quickly approached me and gave me a tight hug. I know now that I definitely worried her. I wrap my arms around her while petting her head. She's about as tall as I am, but she likes it when I put my hand on her head. I can't blame her, because I like doing it to her as well as receiving a head pat from her. 

Chara: "Where were you?"

Frisk: "Uhh... well I did say that I went on a walk, but... I went a bit farther than I usually do, and then I got distracted. I'm sorry that I forgot to bring my phone."

Chara: "How did you get distracted?"

Frisk: "I..."

I paused for a bit, trying to recollect the turning point of my recent adventure.

Frisk: "I went a different direction than I usually do. I... well actually... I want to show you the place that I found instead of describing it."

Another pause.

Chara: "Ok..."

Frisk: "Do you wanna go there tomorrow, or maybe the day after?"

Another pause. I really wanna just cuddle her and make her feel better.

Chara: "Day after..."

I started to hear her cry. It made me wanna cry almost immediately, which I did...

Frisk: "I'm sorry I made you... worry so much..."

Chara: "Why are you crying? Don't cry... damnit..."

Frisk: "I can't handle hearing you cry... I'm sorry..."

We stood there holding each other for what felt like hours, but it's only a few minutes before I break the silence.

Frisk: "Do you... wanna go to bed and cuddle the night away?"

Chara: "Frisk... can we... umm..."

Chara pauses, which feeds my mind with curiosity.

Frisk: "Yes?"

Chara: "Can we... have sex...?"

That's...

Frisk: "Umm... I..."

...unexpected...

Chara: "I... mean... I've been wanting to for a while, but I..."

...how should I approach this? Should we? Isn't it late, but does that matter? How should we start? The more I try to think about this, the harder it is to reach a decision.

Chara: "If you're not... wanting to, then..."

I couldn't really speak. I don't know if I want to or not. I let go of Chara. 

Chara: "Frisk?"

Frisk: "Sorry, you kinda... dug me in a hole..."

Chara: "I'm sorry..."

Frisk: "Well... I guess... I wouldn't mind digging myself in another hole..."

Chara: "...huh?"

Frisk: "You don't get it?"

Then I see her confused look change.

Chara: "I... I get it."

I close the distance between us. Even though it's hard to see with the lights off, her flustered face is so cute. I wanna kiss her so bad, but I also have another idea.

Chara: "Wha- Whoa!"

I suddenly pick up Chara and carry her bridal style (her back is on my left arm, and her legs are on my right) upstairs to our room. The door to our room seems to be open already. I don't bother to close it, because our house wouldn't get visitors this late, and we aren't expecting any since it's quite isolated from anyone else. 

Chara: "I... I like being carried like this..."

Frisk: "Do ya? I was actually quite worried I'd mess it up somehow, I've never done it before."

Chara: "When you started picking me up, I thought I was falling again. But it turns out... I was..."

She hesitated.

Chara: "It turns out I was... falling for you..."

It took three seconds for me to process what she said. Once I did, I feel my face heat up a bit. A very effective flirt; I taught her well. I carefully lay her on the bed while keeping my left arm under her back. I then got on the bed and got on top of her. As I put my right arm under her next to where my left arm is, the front of our bodies touch. Having her body pressed against mine is something that lights such a raging inferno of passion within me. However, the way she's looking at me... her breathing... her eyes... she's so... wonderful.

Chara wraps her arms around me to tighten the embrace, which prompts us to start making out. Feeling her lips with mine makes my mind turn into mush. The anticipation of our future is adding fuel to the fire in my body. I feel Chara's right leg slide between my thighs, which allows me to do the same to her with my right leg. Normally, this would happen fairly late in our make out session, but we knew otherwise. I'm still wearing a belt. I wore khaki shorts when I went walking, and they use a belt. I don't normally wear a belt, but I just wanted to try it. I'm not a huge fan though, so I move my right arm from underneath Chara to remove my belt while still keeping our mouths connected. I'm kind of struggling a bit since I'm enjoying Chara's taste, but I eventually manage to unbuckle the belt and swiftly remove it. I groan at the sudden release of the belt's grip on my waist.

Suddenly, I feel Chara's right hand under my sweater. I can feel her touch my bare skin so carefully, and it makes me want to touch her too. I bury my right arm under the front of her green sweater, which ends up pushing up her sweater a bit. I separate our mouths to make it easier to breathe for a very short time before I plant my mouth on the right side of her neck. Once I begin giving her a hickey, I grope her chest with the right hand still invading her clothing. This makes her moan, which gives me goosebumps. Hearing her moan... makes me want to do very naughty things to her. I am already fondling her, but...

Chara suddenly starts taking off my blue sweater. I don't want to stop fondling her, but I have to if she's trying to remove my sweater completely. I reluctantly remove my hand from her chest and raise my arms so that the sweater can come off. The lack of clothing while being so intimately close with he person I love the most... makes me want to see her bare body too. I put my hands on the bottom of Chara's sweater to finish taking it off of her. Since I was stripped of my sweater, I'm sitting up while our legs were still between each others'. I grew nervous lowering my body back down onto her and having our naked chests touch each other. I end up staring at her beautiful body.

Frisk: "Chara... you're so... amazing."

Chara: "You... think so? I... I want to... see all of you."

She wants to see me with all my clothes taken off. She's been the one taking it off though, I feel like she should finish the job.

Frisk: "I... also want to see..."

As I finish my sentence, I move off of her. I then grab her shorts and slowly pull them off of her. She... isn't wearing underwear. I guess she wasn't really leaving the house today, but it still took me by surprise.

Chara: "I uhh... probably should've gone first. Heh..."

Frisk: "Sorry..."

Chara sits up and puts her hands on the top of my shorts. I'm currently sitting on my legs, so I unbend my knees into a right angle so she can begin taking them off. I feel my underwear also slide off. She caught her thumb on my panties and slid them off with my shorts. I should've expected it, but I wasn't prepared for the sudden exposure. I guess it's only fair though. She brought them down as much as she could, then she wrapped her arms around me. Feeling her nude body against mine is the best thing I have ever felt before; a record that wouldn't last long. She pulled us back down to lay on the bed, then she finished removing my remaining clothes with her right hand, then threw them on the floor with her foot.

Chara: "You don't need to apologize so much."

Frisk: "I try not to. I'm definitely not sorry for loving you so much."

Chara smiles. Her smile makes me so happy...

Chara: "I love you too.

She feels so hot. Maybe it's me, but I definitely feel very warm with our bodies pressed against each other. The heat is only making me feel hotter and in more ways than one.

Frisk: "You're so... hot!"

Chara: "You are too. Can I..."

Frisk: "You can do whatever you want to me."

Chara: "O... okay."

I then see her hands reach below my torso. Suddenly, I feel her hands gently grab and massage my butt. It feels incredible. I push myself up a bit using the bed, and grope Chara's right breast. She's technically flat chested, but I know it still makes her feel amazing like from earlier. Suddenly, I got an idea from how Chara's groping me.

Frisk: "Chara, get on top of me."

Chara: "Wha?! Okay..."

Her voice hid a moan from my groping. We switch sides, so now Chara's hovering over me with her arms on the bed supporting her body above me. I thought about how Chara is in this position and what it must feel like. It makes me more heated for some reason, seeing Chara above me like this.

Chara: "Is this okay?"

Frisk: "Yea, except for one thing. Turn your body around."

She does so, and then I wrap my arms around her torso, gently pulling her body to come in contact with mine again. Only this time, I can feel the back of her body so vividly. I make sure that I can place my head on her shoulder so that I can have breathing room, and for something else. I gently whisper in her ear.

Frisk: "Your body is so warm."

Chara: "Ah!"

I'm not sure if she got scared or if that was a moan from being turned on. I move my arms while sliding my hands gently on her body until they are both caressing her chest. I use my fingers to squeeze her breasts.

Chara: "Mmm... it feels so good when you do that from behind..."

Frisk: "I'm glad you like it."

Chara: "You whispering... in my ear... it's driving me crazy..."

Frisk: "Do you not like it?"

Chara: "I... I do..."

Frisk: "You want more?"

Chara: "Yea..."

I move my right hand from her breast, and slowly slide my hand down her body. I keep going and going, until it slides over her exposed flower. 

Chara: "Holy... shit..."

Frisk: "You want more?"

Chara: "Yes... dig yourself into my hole..."

So bold. Although, I'm one to talk. I think we've both lost our minds. Not that we... minded. I give in to her demands, and slowly probe her with two fingers. She cries out in pleasure. It's so overwhelmingly stimulating to hear her in such ecstasy. I keep slowly digging my fingers into her, then pull them back only to slide them in her again. I keep doing this while keeping a consistent pace. I'm still groping her left breast while doing this, and her moans keep driving me to push her closer to her climax.

Frisk: "Your moans are so hot. I wanna hear more."

More escaped out of her. I kept moving my fingers, they won't stop, even if I forced them to. Imagining Chara doing this to me is only making me want to pleasure her more. I slightly quickened my fingers' movements after a bit.

Chara: "Ahh... fuck... ahh... more... I'm... clo... ahh!"

My fingers picked up speed at a slow rate. 

Frisk: "Let yourself give in to the pleasure."

Chara: "Ahh!"

I feel her body tremble a bit, and my fingers got a bit more wet. I keep my fingers moving for a bit longer so she can ride out her orgasm. Eventually, she seemed to have calmed down. She was now softly breathing.

Frisk: "Did you enjoy that?"

There's a bit of a pause. It was understandable since Chara is still probably recovering.

Chara: "To say that... I enjoyed it... would be an under... statement. That was the best thing I ever felt in my entire life."

Hearing her say that made me smile. I'm glad I was able to do that to her, as I wasn't sure how that would unfold. Although, I feel kind of weird when whispering in her ear. Maybe I feel like I was just saying weird stuff, or maybe that's just hindsight talking me down. Either way, her body is still on top of me. I don't wanna move. I really don't want to move. I just want to hold her forever.

I used a tissue on the nightstand next to our bed to wipe my fingers off. That way, I can hold her in my arms without getting her... fluids on her hips.

Chara: "Do you... want me to do that to you?"

I would love to, but I did come back home quite late, so it's currently way past midnight.

Frisk: "It's really late. It's so tempting, it's just... I don't want to lose too much sleep is all. 

Chara: "Aww... alright. I guess that's what you get for coming home so late..."

Frisk: "I said I was sorry..."

I sounded a lot more sad than I thought I would...

Chara: "I... I wasn't trying to tease you... sorry..."

Frisk: "It's okay. I forgive you."

I patted Chara on the head after accepting her apology. Suddenly, I hear her crying again.

Frisk: "Chara... what's wrong?"

Chara: "It's not that... it's just... this whole night is so overwhelming."

Frisk: "Oh..."

Chara: "Frisk... thank you. For everything you've done for me. I'm sorry you ended up being the only one to..."

She stopped midsentence. 

Frisk: "It's okay. I had a lot of fun tonight. And thank you for everything you've done for me too. You mean so much to me, Chara."

I should've payed more attention to her talking about being overwhelmed. She turned her body over and gave me a very tight hug while crying furiously on my right shoulder. I hold her tight while rubbing her back. Seeing her crying is making me tear up as well. I know that she's ultimately happy, but I can't help it. I suppose I'm a bit overwhelmed with joy myself. This was a very heavy night for both of us.


	2. Tomatoes

I wake up and find myself laying in mud. I can't really move for some reason, but I know that it is mud because I can feel the texture and the density of it. I try to move my head but, for some reason, I'm not even able to twitch my head one bit. All I can do is breathe, hear, feel, and also move my eyes to see. I don't think I can really hear anything... although I guess I can hear distant popping sounds like ones you'd hear in a deep mud pit or a swamp.

I keep looking around, but all I see are black skies... until I take another look up. I see someone completely covered in mud, and I have a gut feeling that it's Chara. I couldn't really see her mouth, but I can see her beautiful eyes. Oddly enough, they're red, but it doesn't bother me. Next thing I know, she sunk into the ground, or that's what it looks like. I look down and she's suddenly there in between my legs. My legs are spread apart, so she's not touching them, but she is close. She also seemed to be half-submerged into the muddy floor. Her hands separated from the sides of her body and reached for my hips. I feel them softly, but firmly grasp and hold me.

She then used my hips to pull her body directly against my crotch. Parts of her body melted into my body, as it turns out her body is made from really dense mud instead of just being covered with mud. It also feels extremely erotic to have her muddy body press onto my crotch and lean on me. However, she took it further by sliding her body up and down slowly against my body and my private spot. Since I was unable to move, my mind is only able to focus on the overwhelming pleasure that I'm feeling. I don't have the mind space to process the bizarre scenario that's happening, all I can do is surrender to it. I close my eyes and eventually reach an orgasm.

When I open my eyes, I'm... in my bed. I guess I had a wet dream, but it felt so real. I find out why very quickly, as I hear a voice on my right. 

Chara: "Good morning, Frisk."

I probably spent a really long time just staring at her trying to process what just happened. Although, I also wanted to just look at her eyes. I still feel hot from my dream.

Frisk: "Hi Chara." I spoke softly. "I just woke up from a really weird dream."

Chara: "I see. What was it about?"

Frisk: "Well, it was a bit short. I woke up in... mud. Like, my body was laid down in mud that engulfed about half of it. It turns out that I couldn't move. It didn't feel like I was stuck or that I was out of energy, it felt more like... too much of my mind didn't want to move. I'm not sure why, but that's the best way I could describe it. Next thing that happened, I was looking around with my eyes and saw like... a mud girl that kinda looked like you."

Chara: "Looked like me?"

Frisk: "Yea, the body shape looked like yours, and it had red eyes like you used to have."

Chara: "Red eyes... oh."

Frisk: "Don't worry, you didn't do any harm to me this time."

Chara: "Wait really?"

Frisk: "Yea. Actually, you did something way different."

Chara: "What would that be?"

Frisk: "Well, when I looked down, you were suddenly between my legs. Then you grabbed my hips, and started... umm..."

Chara: "What? Frisk? What did I do?"

She sounded worried.

Frisk: "You started... humping me..."

Chara: "Wait... oh..."

She started blushing.

Chara: "I wonder if it's because I was... rubbing your private area..."

Frisk: "Wait, you did?!?"

Chara: "...you didn't notice? Oh..."

There's a pause. I wasn't aware that Chara was pleasuring me in my sleep until she told me.

Chara: "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have... I got curious and I wanted to... to see what it's like."

She looks so sad while saying that.

Frisk: "Chara. You have nothing to worry about. I'm serious."

Chara: "Are you sure. I didn't really have your consent..."

I giggled. Chara looks confused.

Frisk: "First of all, you didn't get to do that to me last night. I was kinda hoping you would still want to. Second, I think you pleasuring me is what made my dream really hot."

Chara: "You liked it?"

Frisk: "Of course! Maybe I should try that sometime..."

Chara: "Try what?"

Frisk: "Nothing at all. Don't worry about it."

Chara: "Alright then."

Frisk: "Well, we should probably get up and get dressed."

Chara: "Probably... but...?

Frisk: "But what?"

I feel Chara hug me and pull me closer to her.

Chara: "I wanna cuddle..."

Frisk: "Sure, I like that option."

Chara: "Yay..."

And so we would eventually have spent most of the day holding each other in bed, feeling as lazy as ever, and in the best way possible. One question was in my mind for the first few minutes: Why did my dream involve so much mud? I then remembered yesterday when I played around in the mud with my feet. It's possible that the way I felt about squishing my feet around in the mud influenced my dream the way it did. After I finish thinking about my own question, I think about what tomorrow has in store.

Frisk: "Hey Chara."

Chara: "What?"

Frisk: "I'm excited for tomorrow."

Chara: "Wait, what's tomorrow again?"

Frisk: "Well, I wanted to show you a place I found yesterday. I don't wanna say anything about it except make sure you go barefoot."

Chara: "Uhh... oh yeah! I remember now. Wait, so don't wear any boots or sandles or anything?"

Frisk: "Nope. Just make sure not to step on anything rough.

Chara: "Don't you get calices for doing that though?"

Frisk: "Not really. The ground on the forest is usually pretty soft since it rains here often."

Chara: "Weird... I guess it is raining right now."

Frisk: "Is it? Oh, it totally is. The ground feels really nice on your feet right after it rains."

Chara: "Doesn't that make your feet dirty?"

Frisk: "Well, yea. But I like it."

Chara: "I see. I guess I've never gone barefoot outside before."

Frisk: "First time for everything."

After that conversation, we started talking about other things and kept holding each other close. It was especially intimate since we were both still naked from last night.

* * *

It's an hour past noon and we're both getting really hungry so, unfortunately, we need to get out of bed and put some clothes on. Although, I didn't put clothes on yet because...

Frisk: "I'm gonna take a shower."

Chara: "Kay, I'll go after. Can you make us something to eat after you're done with your shower?"

Frisk: "I would be happy to. Toriel actually sent me a recipe a few days ago, and I've been meaning to use it."

Chara: "Toriel... how is she doing?"

Frisk: "She's feeling alright. She said she'll be out of the hospital today if she's healed enough."

Chara: "I hope she does..."

I looked at her worried face.

Frisk: "Don't worry, she'll be fine," I said with a smile.

~

After my shower, I put my usual clothes on: My blue sweater with purple stripes, my blue shorts that were originally sweatpants, and I decided not to wear underwear today since we're not really gonna be going anywhere. I walk outside the bathroom and head to the kitchen to prepare food.

I'm nearly finished with making lunch for Chara and I when I hear the bathroom door open. Good timing, I'll end up being done quite soon after she comes out. 

Chara: "That smells really good, what are those?"

Frisk: "Quesadillas. I think you'll like them. They've got ground beef, cheese, tomatoes and green onions."

Chara: "Quesadillas? Never heard of that before."

Frisk: "They're just about done. Can you bring me two plates?"

Chara: "Sure. Which ones?"

Frisk: "The usual ones. They're in that cupboard over where I'm pointing since I'm still reorganizing stuff."

Chara: "Got it."

She places them on the counter to my left so I can load them up with the quesadillas. I bring them to our dining table for us to eat.

Frisk: "They're a bit hot, careful."

Chara: "Ok. They look good."

Frisk: "This is mostly an experiment. I've never made this before so I'm not sure if they'll be amazing or anything, but I think they turned out alright."

Chara pokes one of the quesadillas, but quickly retracts her finger upon touching it.

Chara: "Ow."

Frisk: "You alright?"

Chara: "I didn't think they were that hot. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, you did... make them."

I saw her face turn red.

Frisk: "Are you flirting with me?" I smirked. 

Chara: "You keep flirting with me all the time, so... I thought I'd try it."

Frisk: "You're not that bad at it. It's really adorable to see you blush so hard when you do though."

Chara: "You're blushing too, though..."

Frisk: "Because you're freakin' adorable."

Chara didn't respond, except for just staring at her food and blushing like a tomato. She pokes the food again, but doesn't pull her finger away as urgently.

Frisk: "Here, I'll get us some drinks. Any preferences?"

Chara: "Water."

Frisk: "Sounds good."

I go to the fridge to get our drinks. I grab two water bottles, close the fridge, and then head back to the table. Chara had begun eating on my way back.

Frisk: "Is it good?"

Chara: "It's... good. It's really good."

Frisk: "I'm glad you like it."

She seems a bit more quiet. Is she still embarrassed? I sit back down on the other side of the table and take a bite of my food. Upon swallowing it, Chara hadn't taken a second bite yet.

Frisk: "You alright?"

Chara: "Yea, I'm just spacing out a bit..."

Frisk: "You can talk about it if you want."

Chara: "I'm just... still feeling a bit overwhelmed."

Frisk: "That's totally fine. I understand how you feel. We did deal with a lot this week. Toriel was sent to the hospital, we went to a huge party for Papyrus' birthday two days ago, and we... had sex."

Chara: "Yea..."

She's looking down while she's talking. It makes her look so sad, but sometimes she's not actually that sad when she does look like it. Only sometimes though, which is why I'm worried.

Frisk: "I think you made the right call to relax today. I wouldn't want to take you somewhere far in the forest with you feeling overwhelmed. We can even wait another day if you want."

Chara: "Thanks. I'll let you know if I feel like doing that."

Frisk: "Sounds good. Wanna continue watching that anime we were watching a few days ago?"

Chara: "Sure."

We then head over to the couch with our food and water bottles. I boot up the TV, and we continue watching Soul Eater. We spent the rest of the day relaxing, watching Soul Eater and cuddling.


	3. Bare

When I wake up, I realize that we had fallen asleep on the couch. I feel drool on the corner of my mouth, and judging from how I slept, there was probably drool on Chara's sweater. I check and see a small wet stain where my mouth was. Seems I was correct.

Chara's still asleep in my arms. She looks so cute when she's asleep, I almost don't want to wake her up. I hug her closer to me, hoping that the embrace will wake her up. I hear a slight groan, which makes me excited.

Chara: "Hmm...?"

Frisk: "Good morning, Chara."

Chara: "Morning..."

Frisk: "We fell asleep on the couch it seems."

Chara: "Hmm."

Frisk: "Did you sleep well?"

Chara: "Yea."

Frisk: "Any good dreams?"

Chara: "I... don't remember..."

Frisk: "Well, at least no nightmares."

Chara: "Yea. Did we finish the anime last night?"

Frisk: "No, we still have a few more episodes."

Chara: "Oh ok."

We sat together for a bit in silence.

Chara: "Hey Frisk, where was it that you wanted to go today?"

Frisk: "It's quite a far walk. If we wanna go there, we'll have to get things ready right about now so we can get there around sunset."

Chara: "Jesus, how far did you go?"

Frisk: "Pretty far."

Chara: "Alright, let's get ready then."

Frisk: "You wanna go today?"

Chara: "Ye. Don't worry, I feel much better than yesterday."

Frisk: "Yay!"

We get up from the couch to prepare sandwiches to bring along. We also got a sleeping bag to sleep in incase we couldn't make it back home. It's fairly large, so it can fit both of us.

Chara: "Should we bring extra clothing?"

Frisk: "Nah."

Chara: "Alright. I think that's about everything then. You'll carry the food, and I'll carry the sleeping bag since you made food for me yesterday."

Frisk: "Sounds good to me. You ready?"

Chara: "Yea!"

Frisk: "Alright, let's go!"

And we're off! We open the door to the outside and, while it's no longer raining, it's still really cloudy. I check the weather on my phone, and it seems that it's gonna be cloudy all day. Fine by me, I don't mind cloudy weather. 

Frisk: "Should we leave our phones in the house since we're both together?"

Chara: "If we're going out so far, shouldn't we take them incase we get lost?"

Frisk: "Aww, where's the fun in that?"

Chara: "Well, I guess it'll be fine. You did make it back home without bringing your phone after all."

Frisk: "That's... true."

Chara: "Man, it feels chilly out though."

Frisk: "I know, isn't it great?"

Chara: "I guess. Let's go put our phones in the house real quick."

Frisk: "Alrighty, then we'll be set!"

We put our phones away somewhere in the house. I have the housekeys in the lunch bag. Chara's carrying the sleeping bag. Once we head back out of the house, I lock the door and put the keys back where they were stored a second ago. 

Frisk: "Alright, let's go!"

Chara: "Yea, let's!"

As we step off the wood patio of our house and onto the wet ground, I'm reminded of the area I went to two days ago. The mud isn't as creamy or smooth as it was back in that area, but it still feels pleasant. I see Chara hesitating to step on the muddy ground.

Frisk: "You coming?"

Chara: "Yea, I just wanna be careful."

Frisk: "Just try not to slip is all. Come on, it's not that bad."

Chara: "Alright, alright, I'm coming..."

She slowly plants her left foot on the wet ground, then the other.

Chara: "I'm just not used to walking barefoot is all."

Frisk: "You'll be fine."

I grab hold of Chara's hand and we continue walking towards our destination.

* * *

The weather feels so cool and relaxing, I love the slight breeze that's softly stroking the back of our bodies.

Frisk: "This weather is so soothing. We picked a good day to do this." I sound really satisfied.

Chara: "You look so relaxed. I guess it does feel nice."

We've been walking for a few hours. We ate breakfast before we left and we stopped for lunch, which we finished a few minutes ago. It's hard to tell what time it is since the sun is completely hidden by the gray clouded sky. Suddenly, I feel a fast, but gentle gust of wind blow directly against our front. It feels like heaven... but I realize something else from the sudden wind...

Frisk: "Ahh! Oh... oh god..."

Chara: "You okay?"

Frisk: "I umm... I forgot to put on underwear..."

Chara: "Huh? How?" 

Frisk: "Well, see... I didn't change my clothes since I got out of the shower yesterday, and I didn't put any underwear on because... I mean... we weren't doing anything yesterday."

Chara: "Well, didn't you bring some extr... oh right. We didn't bring extra clothes..."

Frisk: "Yea..."

Chara: "Do you... wanna keep going anyways?"

I was expecting her to ask that in a different manner. Kind of like: "Do you wanna head back?"

Frisk: "Heck yea, let us continue! Panties or not!"

Chara: "Eh heh... alright then."

Even if I'm in commando, onwards we go to explore the mysterious mud patch I found earlier.

Chara: "Aren't those shorts loose? There's so much air inside, wouldn't it be cold... in there?"

Frisk: "It's fine. It's not that cold."

Chara: "If you say so."

The ground isn't as wet anymore. It must've dried up a bit overtime. I guess it'll be easier to tell once we've reached our goal. Step by step, we continue on.

* * *

After a couple more hours of walking, the sky grew darker. The sun's probably starting to set.

Chara: "These trees look kinda scary."

Frisk: "They do... wait hang on a sec..." I hold my arm in front of Chara.

Chara: "What, is this the place?"

Frisk: "I think so. Let's stop and eat here before we go onward. We're gonna wanna leave our stuff here after we finish eating."

Chara: "How come?"

Frisk: "Well, you'll see why."

Chara: "Alright. Fair enough I suppose."

We set our sleeping bag and our lunch bag down to eat another sandwich. Turns out we didn't use the sleeping bag, but that's fine. After our meal, we got up, left everything behind, and continued walking onward.

Chara: "Those sandwiches are so good."

Frisk: "I know right? I never get sick of em."

Chara: "It's cause we put a lot of yummy ingredients in them."

It didn't take much longer for us to finally arrive at our goal. I notice the different terrain up ahead, but I don't say a word. Instead, I let Chara take a few steps ahead of me so she can feel the same thing I did when I came here. Fortunately, she was distracted enough not to notice.

Chara: "What is up with these trees? They look kind of- whoa!"

Mud.

Frisk: "What's up?"

Chara: "The ground here is really muddy. My foot sank in."

The mud wasn't that deep when I was here. It was only deep enough to mostly engulf my toes. Interesting...

Frisk: "Whoa. It totally did."

Chara: "I guess that's why you wanted us to leave all that behind. Although, won't our clothes get dirty too?"

Frisk: "Well, we have extra clothes back at home. Plus, I'm sure we can clean them."

Chara: Yea, but... I feel like it'd be hard to get the mud out of our clothes... Also, how would we be able to carry our stuff back?"

Frisk: "Let's not worry about that for now. I just wanna look around this place. It seemed cool, plus the mud feels really nice, doesn't it?

Chara put her other foot in the mud. She took a few steps in the mud.

Chara: "Your right, it actually does feel nice..."

Frisk: "Allow me to join you."

I take my first few steps in the mud to catch up with Chara. I forgot how good the mud actually felt until now.

Chara: "The ground ahead looks muddy too..."

Frisk: "It does... wanna begin exploring the unknown?"

Chara: "It's so late though... ehh, sure. Let's go."

I giggle at Chara's immediate disregard for time. That's quite rare for her to do...

Frisk: "You seem to be in a good mood."

Chara: "Yea. I'm not really sure what it is about it, but I just feel happy with the thought of us just messing around in the mud. Also... I still think we could try to avoid getting our clothes dirty... don't you think?"

I see where she's going with this now...

Frisk: "Chara, might I ask... are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

And she's blushing again.

Chara: "It's... just an idea."

I step close in front of Chara and wrap my arms around her waist where the bottom of her sweater is.

Frisk: "I like your idea."

Chara: "Ahh! Frisk, I..."

Frisk: "What? You don't want to?"

Chara: "Well, now that I think about it, isn't it a bit too cold?"

Frisk: "I mean, a little I guess. You do have a point."

Chara: "Nnngh, but I don't know what to do..."

Frisk: "Your brain is telling you no, but..."

Chara: "Yes, that. There's also still the issue of me not wanting to ruin my sweater incase I fall or something."

I grab the bottom of Chara's sweater.

Frisk: "It sounds to me like you have more reasons for us to rid our bodies of our clothes."

Chara: "Perhaps..."

I feel her hand on the bottom of my sweater. I decide to take some initiative and pull Chara's sweater off. She raised her hands to allow the sweater to escape off of her. She then grabs the bottom of my sweater again and slowly peels it off of me. The way she's removing my clothing with such care makes me feel fluttery inside. After our sweaters are off, I take a good look at Chara's face. There's something so pure about seeing Chara stare at me with her pretty eyes and having her bare shoulders in view. I think she's staring at me in the same way. I'm holding Chara's sweater, and she's holding mine, though we should probably put it on solid ground before we drop it or get it messy. I take both of our sweaters and place them on the sleeping bag, then head back in the mud where Chara's standing.

Chara: "I think we can keep our shorts on for now. I don't wanna get too cold."

Frisk: "Fine by me."

Chara: "Ya know, you kinda look like a boy."

I take Chara's hand and we start walking forward through the mud field.

Frisk: "Do I? I guess some of the monsters think I'm a guy too. Heh, I remember Undyne's reaction when I told her that I'm a girl."

Chara: "Wait, you told her?! I thought you wouldn't tell anyone..."

Frisk: "Well, it was on accident. It kinda slipped out in a conversation we had about boys. I asked her not to tell and she seems to have kept her promise so far, so that's good."

Chara: "Yea, I guess."

Frisk: "Also, you look like a boy too."

Chara: "Heeeeey!"

Chara seems annoyed by my comment.

Frisk: "Sorry, I guess you're a lot more sensitive about your chest than I am. I keep forgetting."

Chara: "I still don't understand why you don't think having a flat chest is not a big deal."

Frisk: "Well... it's cause... I just don't really care about having a large chest. It just sounds annoying. Like, I hear about girls with large chests having back problems, or that they struggle with finding the right... size."

Chara: "I guess that makes sense when you say that. It's just... you know..."

I get behind Chara and wrap my arms around her, which makes it harder for us to walk so we stop for a bit. She's sensitive of her chest because she was bullied a lot for it before she fell in Mt. Ebott. I hate that I keep forgetting it.

Frisk: "I know. I'm sorry I keep forgetting about it. But still, I think it's nice to just have all that room to yourself. Plus, it'd be harder to wear our sweaters with two big balloons inside of it."

Chara giggled. It made my heart choke, because she always get's so mopey when I bring up a depressing topic. Instead, she's... happy.

Frisk: "Chara?"

Chara: "I don't know why, I just found that funny. And yea, I guess you're right. I do like my sweater after all."

Frisk: "You and I both."

I let go of Chara, grab her left hand, and we continue walking through the mud. After a few steps, I notice that we are up to our calves in the soft ground.


	4. Sensitive I

Frisk: "It's a bit deeper here..."

Chara: "I noticed. It's kinda weird, but it feels cool."

Frisk: "Doesn't it? It's so... I dunno..."

Chara: "It's soft and really smooth. It feels so different from when we were stepping on the wet ground when we were exiting the house."

Frisk: "It does."

Chara: "If I'm being honest, I'm... not sure how to feel about walking in mud this deep."

Frisk: "I dunno, I kinda like it."

Chara: "What if it get's deeper?"

Frisk: "Like... how deep?"

Chara: "What if it get's so deep to the point where we can't get out?"

Frisk: "I mean, I think this place is just muddy because of all the rain and the shade around here. It probably doesn't dry up as much because of that. I don't think it'll be that deep."

Chara: "I hope so... I guess it is quite dark here. These trees look really creepy."

Frisk: "Now that you mention it, I kinda like the whole atmosphere. I hear a lot of different creatures than usual. Sounds like a lot of different insects and birds, almost like we're in some sort of jungle or something."

Chara: "I hate bugs, but I do get what you mean. It sounds really relaxing."

Frisk: "...Yea."

There's a bit of silence, but only between us. The noises of the strange forest continue to thrive, as if nothing else matters. We continue trudging through the deep mud while absorbing the peaceful, yet robust ambience.

Chara: "Well, I guess I can't complain. I've been wanting to go on a new adventure with you for a while. When I think about it, this is honestly really nice."

Frisk: "I think so too. Walking through the soft ground with the soft noises surrounding us and-"

I wrap my arms around Chara's left arm.

Frisk: "Such a soft body and soul right next to me."

Chara: "Wha- Frisk..."

I let go of her arm, and take hold of her left hand again.

Frisk: "Sorry."

Chara: "You almost made me fall..."

Frisk: "I'll try to be more careful."

After about two hours of walking (at least it felt like it, it might've been longer), we noticed that the mud made it up to our knees, but we didn't bother to comment on it. Our minds are a bit more relaxed than usual due to the peaceful sounds and the mud caressing more of our skin. Chara puts her head on my shoulders and I feel her arms wrap around my right arm. I stroke her hair for a sec, which makes her purr. After a few more steps like this, I hear her quietly speak.

Chara: "Hey Frisk."

Frisk: "Yea?"

Chara: "I love you."

That was the first time she said it to me first in a conversation. Hearing her say that makes me feel overwhelmed with joy. I almost cried...

Frisk: "I love you too, Chara."

Another few minutes of walking. Chara went back to holding my right hand.

Chara: "I think the mud has eaten our knees."

Frisk: "Actually, I think it's up to my shorts now."

Chara: "Same here. It feels so weird to be this deep."

Frisk: "Yea, I don't think I've felt something like this before."

Chara: "Hey, does it feel colder to you?"

Frisk: "Well, if you're talking about the air around us, yeah it kinda does feel colder..."

Chara: "I guess just cause we're out later than usual."

Frisk: "Possibly, but it feels a bit... too cold for how long in the night it's been. Unless it's been longer than I think it's been."

Chara: "Honestly, I don't blame either of us for having a poor sense of time."

Frisk: "You got that right. Hey, at least the mud feels nice."

Chara: "Dude, I was complaining earlier about us getting too deep in the mud, but like... now..."

Frisk: "Wouldn't mind as much?"

Chara: "Not that much, no." *Yawn* "Unless of course we end up not being able to escape."

Frisk: "Yea, I guess that would be bad... but it feels so warm, doesn't it?"

Chara: "It does, it's making me sleepy. At least the cold is keeping me up."

Frisk: "I've slept in cold weather, it's pretty... cool if you ask me."

Chara: "Oh my GOOOOOD! I saw that coming like a mile away... goddamnit Frisk."

Frisk: "I can't help it. Sans taught me well."

Chara: "No doubt about that. Hey, it's getting less dark here."

Frisk: "And quieter. Look at the trees!"

Chara: "Oh my god. I thought the trees earlier looked creepy, but these ones are just dead."

Frisk: "It feels haunted."

Suddenly Chara stopped.

Chara: "Oh god... now that you mention it..."

Frisk: "What? Why'd you stop? You need a sec?"

Chara: "Frisk, hold completely still."

Frisk: "Uhh... o-okay..."

I comply with her odd request. After a few seconds, I realize that the request isn't as odd as it seems.

Chara: "You feel that?"

Frisk: "The mud?"

Chara: "Yea, it feels like it's... moving."

Frisk: "Whoa, what the heck? That's freaky! It just feels like it's constantly sliding all over you in many different directions."

Chara: "It feels like that for me too."

Frisk: "It's kinda... I dunno why, but I kinda like it."

Chara: "You like it? I mean, I guess... I can see why. It kinda... feels good."

Frisk: "What's all the weird purple fog ahead too?"

Chara: "I'm not sure. I'm not gonna lie, you probably weren't too far off when you mentioned the word haunted."

Frisk: "Yea, this place just feels creepy and I love it."

Chara: "What is with your obsession with horror?"

Frisk: "I just like the horror atmosphere. I'm not too into gorey or violent things."

Chara: "I thank you for that."

I look at Chara's body while we're standing still. I notice that we've just about reached our thighs and our shorts have sunken a bit in the mud. Despite that, we begin walking towards the purple fog covering the large clearing where there's no shade. The lack of shade is due to the trees having no leaves, so the area is surrounded by trees that had leaves. Anywhere outside of the clearing is super dark. Of course, the mist is dense, so I can't really tell how big the clearing is.


	5. Sensitive II

Frisk: "It's so much easier to see here cause of all the moonlight, but all this purple fog makes it hard to see the sky."

Chara: "Yea. It also makes it hard to see ahead of us."

Frisk: "I wonder if we'll find any ghosts."

Chara: "Maybe find Napstablook's lost cousin or something?"

Frisk: "That would be awesome! Whoa!"

I suddenly sunk only a tiny bit, but enough to be a bit surprising. The mud is only a couple inches from my groin now. Chara follows suit before she could say anything.

Chara: "What- oh jesus!"

Frisk: "That actually scared me."

Chara: "That scared me!"

Frisk: "Didn't sink as much as I thought, but that was still weird."

Chara: "That was more sudden of a drop than usual. God, we're so deep now- wait, what the hell?!"

Frisk: "What the... what happened to your shorts?"

Chara: "I don't know, they're just gone! Yours are too!"

Frisk: "Oh my! I'm... in my birthday suit!"

Chara: "What? It's not your birthday though."

Frisk: "It's a phrase. It means naked."

Chara: "Wha?"

Frisk: "I don't really understand why either. In any case, this is weird..."

Chara: "Just a bit... do you think it happened when we dipped so suddenly?"

Frisk: "Maybe. I don't think I've ever been completely naked outside before."

Chara: "I can't recall being naked outdoors myself."

Frisk: "You still have underwear on though. It feels really cold..."

Chara: "I'll probably lose them if I go any deeper..."

Frisk: "Probably."

We both stand still longer than we realize. I couldn't keep my eyes off of Chara's nearly naked body being almost halfway submerged in the mud.

Chara: "Should we keep walking?"

Frisk: "It's gonna be hell to get out of here, but if you wanna keep exploring then I don't mind."

Chara: "That's what I keep thinking too, but I'm... I guess I'm enjoying this a lot more than I think."

Frisk: "I'm having lots of fun too. We should come back here and maybe just wrestle in the mud."

Chara: "That... actually sounds like a lot of fun! We definitely should!"

Frisk: "Sounds like a plan. Let's keep walking forward in this weird place that, for some reason, wants our clothes."

Chara: "Something like that, I don't know what that was all about."

We continue walking forward. After a few minutes, we're completely surrounded by the mist. We can't see the darker area from behind us either.

Chara: "Hey Frisk?"

Frisk: "Yea?"

Chara: "Does the ground feel softer to you?"

Frisk: "Do you mean the mud?"

Chara: "Not the mud, but the bottom where our feet are touching."

Frisk: "Actually, yeah. I do notice that now."

Chara: "It feels like it's getting softer the more we walk."

That could be bad actually... but for some reason I decide not to say that. I'm not really sure why.

Frisk: "I guess so."

Another minute of walking passes. We aren't walking with the same speed as earlier, since being this deep in the mud makes it quite difficult to do so.

Chara: "Do you feel... weird?"

Frisk: "...like, what kind of weird?"

Chara: "I don't know, I just feel... warmer on the inside."

Frisk: "I thought I was the only one. Is it like... you feel horny?"

Chara: "Well umm... maybe. That's a bit forward, but..."

Frisk: "Well, I mean... that's the best way I can explain it."

We both stop and turn our bodies in each others' direction.

Chara: "You know... this is the second time I've seen you naked."

Frisk: "This is the third time I've seen you naked, besides the underwear anyway."

Chara: "Oh yea, I forgot about that other time..."

Frisk: "Heh, that was an interesting day."

Chara: "I remember being so embarrassed when that happened."

I gently place my right hand on her left shoulder. We look into each others' eyes.

Frisk: "At least I was the only one to witness your true form."

Chara: "True form... I like that..."

Frisk: "I like you."

I'm glad I can see her blush again.

Chara: "I... I love you."

She did it again. I move closer to her and I give her a gentle kiss. Not more than two seconds later, she kisses me back, but with much more force. We start french-kissing, and we've been getting more intense with it recently. Kissing her like this is making me feel more hot than usual. It was two nights ago when we had sex, but it somehow feels more intense. I don't really have a mindset to process the scenario we're truly in. The more I try to think about it, the more I melt into our kiss.

Since we're both in our own world, we don't realize that we've gotten deeper until the mud touches our groins. I break the kiss in shock from the direct contact on my crotch.

Frisk: "Holy shit!"

Chara: "Why'd you stop?"

Frisk: "We got deeper... the mud's touching my soft spot."

Chara: "Ah! It's touching me too..."

Frisk: "You're wearing underwear though."

Chara: "I could... take it off..."

Frisk: "The mud'll probably steal it though..."

Chara: "I don't care, I'm gettin' naked."

It's weird seeing Chara like this. I can't say I don't like it though. She strips her underwear and pushes them into the mud.

Chara: "The mud immediately dragged them down."

Frisk: "I think the mud is as pervy as both of us right now."

Chara: "You think so? Hey Frisk, turn around."

Frisk: "What, like this?"

Chara: "Yes..."

With my back facing Chara, I suddenly feel her wrapping her arms around my stomach. She pulls me against her body, and begins groping my chest.

Frisk: "Holy... whoa..."

Chara: "I got you now."

Frisk: "Oh god, now I know how it feels when I was whispering in your ear."

Chara: "You like it too?"

Frisk: "Yea..."

Chara: "That's good to ear."

Frisk: "You were getting feisty when I was making puns, what gives?"

Chara: "Payback."

Payback seemed quite fitting in this scenario. Feeling Chara's soft hands playing with my chest feels like heaven. She's gentle, and her voice is too. She continues for a minute, then stops.

Chara: "I have an interesting idea."

She lets go of my chest only for a bit. Her hands return full of the mud that we're in, which is now almost up to our waist. We're sinking, but we don't bother to notice or care. She presses her hands full of mud onto my chest, and it makes me moan. I didn't expect it to feel so warm...

Frisk: "Holy shit, that feels amazing... I wanna do that to you too."

Chara: "I guess I wouldn't mind that..."

I turn around while Chara also does. I pull her against my body like she was doing, dip my hands in the mud to scoop some out, and squish the mud onto her chest. I feel her body react to the warm mud encasing her chest.

Chara: "Ah! It's warm... it feels so good... Cover the front of my body with mud, then turn around again."

Frisk: "With pleasure."

I rub my muddy hands over her stomach. I grab more mud and rub it over her collarbone and other parts on the front of her body that haven't been covered.

Chara: "Turn around."

I comply. She pulls me closer until I feel her muddy body press against my back.

Frisk: "Ah!"

She takes her hands off of me and places more mud on my chest. She then starts rubbing the mud all over me like I did, but also starts rubbing more on my shoulders, arms, and my sides. I'm covered from the neck down in mud, and it feels so weird, but so good. She went back to groping my chest after piling more mud on. She's squeezing the excess mud against my chest as it flows down my muddy body. After a bit, she moves her right hand directly on my private spot and starts rubbing my clit. With how deep into ecstacy I am, my mind and body turn into mush. I lose control of myself and surrender myself to Chara.

While her fingers are taking control of me and giving me pleasure, I feel my belly button submerge into the mud. We're sinking considerably faster. Suddenly, I hear a sudden moan of panic and pleasure from Chara. She's still sending me to heaven with her hands and having her body pressed up behind me, but I can still tell that something's wrong. What's worse is that I can't really ask her very easily.

Chara: "Something- Ah! Something... went inside me... It feels like mud, but it's... more firm... I don't... I can't... ah!"

I can't understand what she's talking about, nor can I even process what she's saying when her fingers are stroking my weak spot more vigorously. Part of my mind is panicking, but it's too clouded by the ecstacy that's engulfing my senses.

Before I know it, Chara is probing me with two fingers and I feel like I'm about to burst. She slides her fingers inside and out at a moderate pace, but gradually gets faster and faster... I can't hold it in... I have to let myself burst... and let my cry free...

However, even as I moan and my body quivers, Chara's still...

Frisk: "Chara..."

No response, but she's panting. I can't turn around anymore because I now realize that I'm not standing on solid ground anymore. The mud is already up to my ribs.

Frisk: "Chara, is something wrong?"

Chara: "Something under the... m- ah! Under the mud is... going... ah... inside me... It's fucking me, and I don't know what it is!"

I feel around Chara's crotch, but I don't feel... anything... I take it back! I feel something, I'm assuming it's what Chara's feeling, but I feel mud going inside my hole... except it feels more solid...

Frisk: "Ah fuck! I think it's doing it to me now! I couldn't feel anything... oh god... when... I felt around your area."

Chara: "What? Oh it feels... so..."

Even though I should be spent, the fire in my body is flaring up again from the foreign force entering us.

Frisk: "Chara... we're sinking... we need... oh..."

I know we need to try to escape, but the logical part of my brain is at a loss for how. Plus, we're being overpowered by the weird behavior of the mud. I feel Chara trying to turn my body around, so I aid her by grabbing onto her and rotating my body around. Right when I can barely see her face, I pull our bodies together. I wrap my left leg over her right leg and place my right leg under her groin until our private spots are both touching. This stops the mud from moving inside us. We're lucky enough to barely escape the mud's sexual grasp, but now we locked ourselves into our own.

Chara: "It stopped..."

Frisk: "Yea... this is all I can think of that would help us... but..."

Chara: "What do we do?"

To make matters worse, the mud inside us is still moving. Not with the same aggression or intent, but more like how it was moving when we were still walking through the mud to get here.

Frisk: "I guess I should've listened to you when you were worried about getting too deep."

We grow silent for a bit. We're not moving around anymore, so we're no longer sinking. If we are, it's at a snail's pace. We look into each other's eyes, softly breathing, and feeling the cool air around us. There's so much sexual tension, especially with the intimately tight position we're in.

Chara: "I'm afraid to move..."

Frisk: "I am too. We've gotten ourselves into a sticky situation."

Chara: "Ngh, don't say words like that right now, I'm trying to resist humping you as much as I can."

Frisk: "You're not helping when you're saying something like that."

Chara: "I knooooow! How do we leeeeeeeeeave?!"

I slowly look around for any possible opportunity or path to take that might aid us in any way. However, all I see is more purple fog and more dead trees that we couldn't possibly reach from where we are now.

Frisk: "I... don't think... we can..."

Chara: "Are you serious? Can't we swim out? Is that even possible to do with this stuff?"

Frisk: "Even if we tried, we'd just get attacked by the mud again..."

Chara: "Shit, you're right..."

More silence follows.

Chara: "You know, I don't hear you swear very often."

Frisk: "I try not to. Did I let one slip?"

Chara: "Yea, you did."

Frisk: "Well frick. I didn't even notice."

Chara: "It was hard for me to notice too."

Only a few seconds of silence this time.

Frisk: "Hey, at least we're not sinking anymore."

Chara: "Don't jinx it."

Frisk: "I'm just trying to stay positive."

Chara: "Heh... I guess that is a nice way to look at the situation."

...

Chara: "Even though... we're about to die."

Frisk: "..."

I just remembered something...

Frisk: "I... hey Chara. When I told you about how I can reset the timeline to a certain point, do you remember me before my last reset?"

Chara: "Yes."

Frisk: "Resetting's the only way I can think of... but... then..."

Chara: "Don't."

Frisk: "Yeah... I shouldn't..."

Chara: "No more playing god. That's the promise we made to each other after you saved everyone."

Frisk: "Mhm."

Death. That's something that I've always been so curious of. I'm technically only 23 years old, but that's only in accordance with the ongoing timeline. I've probably added a few years onto my life trying to save so many people, and trying to save Chara is a big portion of that. Now we are sinking to our deaths despite all we went through. Even so... I'm still spending my last moments with her, and that's more than I can ask for.

Frisk: "Still, it's kinda sad that we're only 23 or so- or at least I'm 23 years old."

Chara: "Eh heh... I still don't remember my birthday. I don't think I ever will, but who cares? But... yeah, our lives are being cut short..."

Frisk: "I gotta admit though... this does seem like quite a nice way to go."

Chara: "That's true..."

Frisk: "Should we... say our last regrets?"

Chara: "N... no."

Frisk: "No?"

Chara: "I don't want my last moments to be me thinking of what I could've done if I were alive."

Frisk: "...You know what, you have a point. I feel like that's something I'd tell you to be honest."

Chara: "Probably..."

...

Frisk: "Chara..."

Chara: "What?"

Frisk: "I... I love you... so much..."

Chara: "I love you too, Frisk. I love..."

She's crying... my weakness. My weakness is... Chara's passion. I let her put her head on my right shoulder.

Chara: "I love... everything... that we've done together."

Frisk: "I love... everything about you... about us..."

Chara: "I do too..."

After a bit, Chara got her head off of my shoulder. She tries to wipe a tear away, but her hands were covered in mud so it made a mark on her cheek. It made me giggle.

Chara: "W- oh... oops."

I laughed harder. She follows suit and we both keep laughing for a few seconds. When it died down to us slowing our breathing down, we look at each other's eyes again. We're silent again, breathing slowly, and feeling a bit of the cool air around us. The fire had left our bodies earlier, but it's now creeping back like a smoldering ember about to spread like wildfire, and I don't think either of us are going to put it out.

We just stare at each other breathing, holding each other, chest deep in the mud and looking into each others' eyes with overwhelmingly passionate intent. Our faces are so close together that our noses are just about touching. We let our mouths touch each other, then our tongues soon after. The cold air covering our free bodies meant nothing to us anymore as we start wrestling our tongues. Our private spots are still pressed together to avoid letting the mud enter us again, but it's side effect is fatal. Eventually, we start humping our muddy selves against each other. Chara breaks the kiss to breathe.

Chara: "Oh fuck... oh I can't stop!"

Frisk: "Don't stop! Don't... s- ah! You feel... too good!"

Chara: "You do... too..."

The mud continues to swallow us whole. Our nipples are dipping in the mud as we slide our bodies against each other. When we start putting more effort into rubbing our private areas together, the friction on such a sensitive spot with the mud in between us is a combination that breaks me completely. I can't bring myself to say anything, even if I were to try. The only thing that my mind will allow out of my mouth are moans. I can hear Chara having the same predicament. It feels too good, and it is poisoning our minds, making us want more. We keep going without ever stopping. It isn't physically or mentally possible for us to stop ourselves or each other. Our bodies continue to surrender to the mud as it engulfs our shoulders. Feeling more and more mud on our uncovered body only fuels the fire that is burning us. Eventually, we permanently lock lips before our heads slowly go under. We're sucking the life out of each other, and it is making us feel the most alive.

We feel the hair on our heads get engulfed by the mud.

We can feel our lungs being engulfed by the flames in our bodies.

We feel our bodies explode for the final time, before the fire fades along with our minds...

* * *

Here's the thing... we weren't alone. 

I wake up with my body lying flat floating on the mud. When I come to my senses, I notice that my right hand is gripping Chara's left. We're on the edge of the clearing that we submerged in, and the purple mist is less dense since it's daytime. I am... way more than just confused. I was fully confident in the fact that we were dead, but here we are floating next to each other. I think Chara's still asleep. I look to my right, and I can see her pretty sleeping face.

I carefully try to stand up in the mud. I'm barely successful, but I wasn't sure how deep the mud was before I tried, so it was a bit scary. As I stand, not only do I see that the mud is up to my thighs, but my shorts are back which only made me more confused. I almost accidently wipe my eyes with my hands before realizing that they're covered with mud. I remember back to when Chara wiped her cheek and got it dirty; remembering it made me giggle. I take a better look at Chara and realize something else weird. The half of her body that isn't touching the mud also isn't covered in mud at all. Her shorts are back too. I thought we submerged, but... did we?

???: "I... umm..."

I heard a small voice behind me. I turn around to see a girl who looked a bit younger than me, and she's completely covered in mud. In fact, it looks as if she's made of mud. I'm a bit freaked out, because she wasn't there a few seconds ago.


	6. Chances | Final Chapter

???: "Sorry about... the tentacles..."

Her hands are up to her chest and she's avoiding eye contact. She looks shy, but she also looks so adorable.

???: "I... didn't realize you two were a couple until you... went under..."

Frisk: "Who... are you..."

???: "I'm... uhh... I don't really know what to call myself."

Frisk: "You don't have a name?"

???: "Not really..."

There's a bit of awkward silence.

Frisk: "I guess... I should probably ask instead: What are you doing out here?"

???: "I live here."

Frisk: "In this giant muddy place?"

???: "Well, yea. I am mud."

Frisk: "...huh?"

???: "Here, squeeze my arm."

She holds her left arm towards me. I walk closer so I can reach her arm with ease. I squeeze her arm as if I were to gently squeeze a human arm, but it cuts part of her arm off. It scares the living daylights out of me, which makes her laugh. I guess she wasn't joking. However, this raises more questions than answers.

???: "I loved your reaction. Your face... you looked so horrified for a sec."

Frisk: "I wasn't expecting that... is your arm just gone now?"

???: "Yea, but watch. I can grow another one."

I see her arm regenerate back to normal. It looks kinda cool, like how certain creatures with super regeneration in anime would do it.

Frisk: "Whoa..."

???: "Here, check this out. I can make 4 arms too."

She does just that. She looks like she's having a lot of fun showing me her abilities. When I think about it, she gives me the impression of a child. But thinking about that also makes me weirded out, considering what the mud was doing to us earlier. She did apologize for the "tentacles" after all, so it makes me confused. I was about to ask her about it when she spoke first.

???: "Hey, your wife is waking up."

Wife? That assumption makes me flustered...

Frisk: "Uhh... we're not... married... yet..."

???: "Yet? Ooooo! I see... When's the big day?"

Frisk: "I... umm... I can't say that yet..."

I look at Chara. She's slowly waking up. I'm not sure if she overheard us, but I suppose it's not too likely that she would've noticed with how she's still escaping her sleep. She looks so cute when she's waking up. I step towards her so I can pull her up to a standing position when she's ready.

Frisk: "Hey Chara."

Chara: "Huh..."

Frisk: "Good morning."

Chara: "Where are we?"

Frisk: "We're still in the same place."

Chara: "...What?"

Frisk: "We're near where we submerged."

She's silent for a bit, most likely from trying to process what's going on like I was.

Chara: "We're... not dead?"

Frisk: "Nope, at least I don't think so..."

Chara: "...am I floating?"

Frisk: "Yea. You want me to help you stand up?"

She reaches out her arms to me. I take her hands and pull her up as she sinks her legs in the mud so she can stand. She immediately hugs me when she finds purchase. I suddenly am reminded of when I came home late a couple nights ago.

Chara: "I... wait, who... are you?"

Frisk: "She said she doesn't have a name."

Chara: "Is she a monster?"

Frisk: "That's... a good question."

???: "A monster?"

Chara lets go of me and we both turn to her direction.

Frisk: "Do you have a soul?"

She plunges her right (main) arm into her chest to reach for something. She then takes it out holding a... human soul. It's lavender colored.

???: "You mean this?"

Frisk: "A human!? But you're not... human... are you?"

???: "I dunno. I guess not, but then I have this thing, so I don't really know."

Frisk: "That's weird..."

I look at Chara to ask her if she has anything to say, but... she looks really sad.

Frisk: "Chara, what's wrong?"

Chara: "I... sorry. It's just... I'm at a loss."

Frisk: "I understand how you feel."

Chara: "I was... so convinced that we were going to die. I can't... I don't... understand."

???: "Oh, that's easy to explain. After you guys passed out, I just pushed you guys back out and laid you both next to each other."

Chara: "I don't think you understand what I'm saying. We we're completely convinced that our lives would be cut short, that we got ourselves in a situation that we couldn't get out of, and we were just... we had to accept that we were going to die."

I can tell that she's about to cry. She sounds so distressed.

???: "I'm... I'm sorry for scaring you... Chara."

Chara: "You're..."

I wrap my arms around Chara.

Frisk: "It's okay Chara. If we were truly dead... we wouldn't be here worrying about it. I understand how you feel, I was there with you. We shared that feeling together."

Chara isn't able to hold back her tears.

Chara: "I... I'm... I..."

The muddy girl slowly approaches Chara.

???: "Do you forgive me, Chara?"

Chara: "Yea. Thank you for saving us."

???: "No problem."

A few seconds of silence followed.

Chara: "Frisk... you claim that you hate seeing me cry, but you've probably made me cry more than anyone."

Frisk: "First of all, right back at ya. Second of all, it's okay to cry. I don't hate it when you cry, I hate whatever makes you cry if it's bad. Err... well... hate's a strong word, but you get what I mean."

Chara: "Yeah, I do."

???: "Hey Chara, I should also say, since you were asleep when I said this, I'm also sorry for the tentacles. I didn't realize you two were a couple until you guys were about to submerge."

Chara: "The what?"

???: "You don't remember?"

I lean into her ear to whisper.

Frisk: "She's talking about when the mud entered our... hole."

Chara: "...oh. Umm... that was you?"

???: "Yeah..."

Chara: "I... have several questions..."

???: "Hit me."

Chara: "Wait, what?!"

The mud girl laughs. I laugh a bit as well.

Frisk: "No, Chara. It's a figure of speech. She means go ahead and ask her."

Chara: "Oh... ok. Well, first, why did you... do that? Aren't you a child?"

???: "Nope, not a child. Not at the age of one anyway. I just like making myself small is all. And, to answer the other question... I mean... most people like it...

She's avoiding eye contact again.

Chara: "Still, you shouldn't be doing that to people you don't know."

???: *Sigh* "Look, I don't usually show myself physically to other people because of this. I only do it to people if I know they want it. I can usually tell when people are okay with it or not. Also... it's extremely rare that I even see people in the first place, even though I've been here for such a long time. Honestly, I wasn't used to seeing two people at once. It's never happened to me before..."

Frisk: "Interesting... actually, I'm curious. How old are you anyway?"

???: "Honestly, I have no idea. I remember my birthday, but I don't really keep track of time. It's like... the 6th of April... 1402. Or was it-"

Frisk & Chara: "1402!?"

???: "Either that or 1422. It's hard to remember sometimes."

Chara: "So, you're like... over 700 years old?"

???: "700!? What!? Please tell me you're joking!"

Frisk: "Well, it's the year 2127, so that'd be about 725 years considering it's October."

???: "Oh... I'm that old..."

Frisk: "I mean... what does old mean to you? Humans only live to about 70 or 80 usually. I'm 23 years old, and I consider myself to be quite young."

???: "Oh, really? I didn't know that. Hey umm... do you guys... wanna be friends?"

Frisk: "Sure! Chara, what about you?"

Chara: "Being friends with a 725 year old mud princess, sure! Why the heck not, that sounds cool as hell!"

When I look back over to the mud girl, she looks so happy. It's making my heart melt.

???: "Yay!"

Frisk: "Wanna walk with us while we exit out of here?"

???: "Sure!"

Chara: "Uhh... Frisk? Where do we go to do that?"

Frisk: "Uhh... oh. That's a good question actually..."

???: "I can help you guys out. I know where you entered from, just follow me!"

Frisk: "Alright, let's follow her then."

Chara: "I guess so."

* * *

She led us back to where we started. It feels like it's been forever since we were here. I can see our stuff in the distance, but we're all muddy still...

Frisk: "I guess we'll have to find a lake to clean off before we go home."

???: "I can help with that! Gimme your hands, Frisk."

I comply.

???: "Ok, step out of the mud first."

Frisk: "Alright, what's next?"

???: "Ok, now I need you to close your eyes and mouth. This is gonna feel really weird."

I shut my eyes and keep my mouth closed. Suddenly, I feel a lot of mud covering me all over my body and in my shorts. I also feel some going in certain areas of my body that makes it feel a bit invasive, including my private spot. I remember that there was mud in there, so it makes sense. Eventually, all of the mud that's on my body starts coming off.

???: "There we go. All done."

I look at myself. There isn't any mud left on me at all. My shorts were even cleaned.

Frisk: "Whoa, that's so cool!"

???: "Chara, your turn. Don't touch Frisk."

Chara: "Alright."

I watch them go through the procedure. When I see Chara covered by the mud, I didn't expecting there to be a super large amount of mud on her, but that's how it looks. She's engulfed in a really large mud capsule, and it's quite fascinating to watch it change shape. After a bit, the mud shrunk to form around her body, then it started sliding off her body effortlessly.

Frisk: "That was so cool!"

Chara: "Ahh, that felt so weird. I didn't realize how intimate the mud got with me before. Wow, I'm actually completely clean! That's so weird!"

Frisk: "Thank you for your help."

???: "No problem. Unfortunately, I can't really leave my mud unless I keep expanding it more. If I try to exit, I'll just collapse."

Frisk: "What happens when you collapse?"

???: "I just lose a bit of mud, that's about it."

Frisk: "I see. Hey, before we go, you said you don't have a name right?"

???: "Not really."

Frisk: "Do you... want one?"

She lights up after I say that.

???: "R-really?"

Frisk: "Yea! What name should we call you?"

???: "Hmm... I don't know."

Frisk: "Chara, what do you think?"

Chara: "Uhh... hmm... what about Madison or Maddie. Then we can call her Mudison or something."

Frisk: "Mudison? That's just weird. I do like Madison though, what do you think?"

???: "I think... what about Mudaline?"

Frisk: "Wh..."

Chara: "Hey, she likes my idea! Heheh... I like Mudaline, it sounds cool."

Frisk: "I... guess if... Mudaline is okay with that."

Mudaline: "Yea!"

Chara: "Alright then! We'll see you later Mudaline!"

Mudaline: "Bye Chara! Bye Frisk! Come back sometime!"

Frisk: "We will! Bye Mudaline!"

Chara: "Bye Mudaline!"

I can't wait to go back there again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to fix my habit of using past tense incorrectly. Let me know if you see any that I missed.
> 
> Feel free to provide any feedback. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. :>
> 
> Edit 8/10/2020: Changed the current year since I made a mistake with the timeline.


End file.
